marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elliot Boggs (Earth-1610)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Glenda Boggs (mother), Mr. Boggs (father) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 161 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student | Education = High School (unfinished) | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Tom Raney | First = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 66 | Death = | HistoryText = Teenager Elliot Boggs admired the X-Men's dedication to protecting humanity, and when his own mutant power manifested without his awareness, his subconscious mind set into motion and elaborate scenario to eventually bring him into contact with the team. Elliot was thought to have killed his parents as his mutant powers emerged. The police said he killed them but Elliot tried to deny, soon finding himself in a grassy plain. He was then found by Nick Fury, who orders him to come into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. It took a lot of effort to subdue him, as he was afraid of what he heard that happens to mutants. Fury brings the boy to Xavier's to be observed and trained in the use of his power; the other option was to keep him lobotomized. Elliot quickly worked his way into the core group of the X-Men and even joined in a mission to the Academy of Tomorrow, where the Brotherhood attacked during the school dance. During a later absence from the mansion, while he was on another mission, Nick Fury talked to Xavier about taking "Magician" into SHIELD custody. Xavier informed Fury of how Elliot arrived at the mansion and the scope of his power has been revealed. Upon arrival of the group Xavier informed the team of Elliot's actions and the team attacked Elliot. During the fight Elliot exhibited more of his power by creating instances of Multiple Man, Blob, and Toad of the Brotherhood to attack the X-Men. At the conclusion of the battle Wolverine drove his claws into Elliot's chest, seemingly causing his death. At the end of the day Elliot was shown talking to Kitty about his power and potential and that he is not really dead, but chose to disappear and try to learn control of his power. This was done only for personal reason as Kitty never really saw or heard Elliot. | Powers = Reality Warping: His full power has not been realized, but could be categorized as Reality Altering. He has demonstrated the ability to reduce and increase gravity, increased strength, creation of solid people and objects. The upper limit of his power is unknown, he was able to create the Brotherhood attack on Academy of Tomorrow from Xavier's mansion without knowing its exact location. He was capable of mutating and taking the powers of a person. He has teleported, caused energy blasts to randomly come from the ground and turned guns into snakes. He has demonstrated superhuman agility and reflexes, when he dodged attacks from a human he had mutated. He has also withstood intense shockwaves that knocked out all the other X-men and survived blasts of fire. He healed from being slashed by Wolverine's claws multiple times without even a scar. He was capable of telepathically communicating with Professor Xavier. He was also capable of causing a metal floor to wrap around the X-men, Professor Xavier and Nick Fury. He also tried to pull the adamantium off of Wolverine's skeleton. He was capable of causing Kitty to develop a crush on him without knowing it. | Abilities = | Strength = Can increase his strength to unknown levels. | Weaknesses = He has very little conscious control of his powers, stating that they seem to give him whatever he wants whether he knows it and whether he wills it to happen or not, causing them to often act through his subconscious without him meaning for it to happen. He has also stated that although he can use them on purpose he didn't believe they could be truly controlled based on their nature. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magician_%28comics%29 }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Geokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Empaths Category:Regeneration Category:Power Mimicry Category:Transmutation Category:Adhesive Category:Regulation